pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Vessalius
Jack Vessalius (Jakku Bezariusu ジャック ベザリウス also known as Jack Bezarius) was the once supposed hero, but in reality the instigator of the Tragedy of Sablier. He was Oswald's best friend, and placed his faith in life in his sister, Lacie. Appearance He wears white skin-tight pants with a long green and gold coat and a white ruffled blouse. Jack looks uncannily like an adult Oz with a long golden braid that goes to his thighs. He has long golden eyelashes and emerald eyes like Oz's, but has a different aura. He wears white gloves over his hands, and in most instances is shown with a pair of equestrian white and black boots. He has a pair of deep magenta/blue/purple earrings (The variations of watercolors makes the true color appear differently each time) that Lacie gave to him, the right one having been kept and later worn by her for the four months after their reunion, while the left was worn by Jack for the eight years since their meeting. Oswald gives Jack the right earring that Lacie had worn when he tells him of her death. It seems that that the reason that he and Oz seems so similar is because Oz's body is in reality Jack's body. Oz and Gilbert met him (a peice of his soul) when they were at Cheshire dimension. Initialy he was thought to be the "hero" of 100 years ago and the one who "defeated" Glen Baskerville. He is currently residing in Oz's body and can 'possess' Oz and speak through him. When in control, Jack has full control of Alice's chain power. Personality Jack is just like Oz, seemingly always happy and overly optimistic. He can be serious on occasion, but is usually highly active and cheerful. He is appears kind but is actually highly manipulative. Something else of note about Jack in particular is that he can give a sharp gaze that appears as if he is looking right through someone and at their true selves. He harbors a grudge against his family because of his difficult years growing up, but hides this when he is with other people. Lacie is the only person whom he's ever confessed it to. He loves Lacie, and places her above everything else, including his life; eventually this leads to the Tragedy of Sabrie, the near destruction of the world and subsequently many of the events that occured years later. In his grief, after Oz showed him Lacie's memories and feelings at The Intention of the Abyss's request, he realized that Laice was not going to be coming back to their world. So, he reasons, he will just have to bring the world to her. He now seeks to 'send' this world to Lacie so she won't be lonely, completely disregarding the fact that Glen explained that she was destroyed and does not exist anymore. Quotes *''"Be careful. You're being watched by the Will of Abyss."'' *''"Ah, it's you. Will you protect him for sure this time?" (to Gilbert about...?) *"Humans...are weak, aren't they? Me, and Glen, too." (to Oz) *"So, Glen, won't you lower that sword... before I kill your cute little servant?" (to Glen/Oswald) *"''I don't need friends or status anymore... because I only need you, Lacie!" ''(to and about Lacie) *"I want to see you, I want to see you! I want to see you again!! No matter... what it takes. (about Lacie) *"I sense that if I try to get too close...I'll lose her again".'' *"Whenever it snows... I am reminded of those days....the day that you found me....and the day that I finally found you...-and I lost you again, Lacie.'' and this time... Its for good''"' *(to Oz) "Here I've shown you all my memories...and yet it seems you still missed the point... No, rather it's that... You're refusing to see the truth..."'' *''"You're such a brat, Oz..."'' *''(to Oz) "I'll show you.. Just how wrong that statement is...This body... Does not belong to Oz Vessalius...nothing can belong to someone like you. You can achieve nothing, you can't become anything...you can't, you just can't!"'' *''(to Oz) "you are nothing, you are nothingness...because you destroy everything!"'' *''"Since you won''’t let me into the tower, I’m going through the window. Climbing trees is my specialty." *''"I don’t really have a choice. Since you’re not going to tell me anything about her."'' *''"Nothing. Revis just showed her to me from the bottom of this tower."'' *''"Oswald is a dear friend to me."'' *''"What’s wrong Glen? Why don’t you hurry up and drop that sword? I really don’t want to.... hurt you like this."'' *''"Why don’t we go see Lacie together?"'' *''"Oz... I hope you can stop him... my one and only friend... Glen Baskerville--" (From Oz's memory seen near the inner hole of Sablier) *"The Abyss is a dimension time. A place where a newborn baby can turn into witherd old man in the span of seconds."'' *''"If you were to repeat past again I will turn this body into blade that will end Death Gods." (To Baskervilles meaning if Oswald and Baskervilles try to stop him he will once again kill them and start the Tragedy of Sablier) *"You can never hope to defeat B-Rabbit."'' (To Baskervilles in chapter 70) *''“You asked me who I was because I look suspicious so were I to claim “Nay I am not”… you’d suspect me even more… isn’t that right?”'' (To Lottie) *''“It’s been a while… Baskervilles.”'' *''"Isn't this what you've been seeking all along?"'' (To Oz) *''"Oz, you are the chain... That the Will of the Abyss created for me to fulfill this mission."'' (To Oz) *''"I'll just have to bring the world to you."'' *''"Glen... Lacie.... can never return to this world right?"'' *''"I heard... that song Lacie used to sing."'' *''"This world that Lacie loved so much...I will let it sink into the Abyss! So that Lacie who has become one with the Abyss...won't have to be lonely ever again."'' *''"A hundred years ago...my efforts were thwarted."'' *(Jack’s Thoughts): ‘My tiny and cute friends, Gilbert and Vincent. You two will lend me your power.’ * “...To tell you the truth, I have a small thing that is worrying me. ...Alice... You know...Gilbert is...“ *(Jack’s Thoughts): ‘The one became the next in line for the Glen name was the older brother. And the younger brother was born with the eye of a Child of Misfortune. They looked just like those two in the past… '' *(Jack’s Thoughts): ''‘I saved the two boys from being inflicted by meaningless violence. The reason why was simple. Vincent had the same red eyes as Lacie. When I brought them back to the estate, and asked them about their situation, I realized something. The circumstances of these two corresponded with the characteristics of the Baskervilles that Revis told me about. I informed Glen about that, and the next day, the Baskervilles came and took those two to Glen’s estate.’ '' *(Jack’s Thoughts): ‘Nearly two months had passed after Lacie was dragged into the Abyss when we met these two.' *(To Alice): ''"No that's just a big misunderstanding, Alice. '''B Rabbit is MY chain! The one who should leave this body... and Disappear ...is you, Alice. "'' *''(To Alice): '''"SWITCH PLACES! SWITCH PLACES WITH THE WILL OF THE ABYSS RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE USELESS" *''(To The Will): "PLEASE HURRY UP AND STOP GLEN'S CHAINS! IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT PLEASE... GRANT THE B-RABBIT ENOUGH POWER TO SHATTER THOSE CHAINS AGAIN!"'' Chapter Appearances Trivia *Jack first appears to Oz behind a veiled archway, a reference to the little door behind a curtain in Carroll's novel. *Before meeting Jack, Alice was kept locked up in a tower and was never allowed out. Alice Liddell, the real Alice, sometimes had to be locked in her room so she didn't play in the Cathedral Garden, which was out of bounds. However, she was allowed to play in the little Deanery garden. *In many of the omakes, Jack is often represented by oranges or mandarin oranges, being shown carrying them around or given by characters themselves. As oranges were once used as symbolism for forbidden fruit, equivalent to the apple, this could be considered foreshadowing to Jack's use of prostitution(assumed) to rise up in status. Category:Vessalius Family Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Contractors Category:Illegal Contractors